Is This Really Love?
by kaitlyn99
Summary: Mitchie Torres is lost and feels alone. She's not sure how much longer she can go on living like this. Shane Gray is a well known business man who knows where he's going in life. He know whats he wants and he's content with his life. When these two polar opposites meet, things are bound to get messy. So will opposite sides of the magnets attract?
1. Authors Note

Hi there everyone! I'm here to re-write 'Is This Really Love?'.

When I had first written it, I was young and needed an outlet. I figured out that was writing.

With writing, you can go to new worlds, you can create places you wished existed.

And that's exactly what I needed when I discovered I had type 1 diabetes.

I was terrified, and I felt alone. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me, and I.. I really didn't know if I wanted to live anymore.

I went through a rough patch for two years, but I'm back now, stronger than ever with battle scars.

The reason I write isn't because I want reviews. (Do I like them? Yes, they tell me what you want to see, and they let me know that your liking the story.) The real reason I write is to touch others. I want someone who's been through what I, or the characters in my books have been through, to look at my stories and say I made a difference in them.

Writing is an amazing thing. You can control what happens, and you can create things.

If you have the talent to write, do it.

I just want to say one more thing before I start writing the first chapter.(I know you guys are excited! Cause I am too!) And that thing is?

_**Don't. Give. Up. **_

If someone tells you you're not good enough, _**PROVE THAT YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH!**_

If someone pushes you down and calls you names, _**TELL SOMEONE!**_I don't care if you'll be the "tattle tale", do it.

Be who you are, please. I wish I could go to each one of your houses and give you a huge hug. I wish I could tell you all it'll be okay..

But I know that's not what you wanna hear. I heard it, and still hear it. And it doesn't help anything.

Cry when you need to cry, laugh when you can, and smile when your happy.

Because we only live life once. Make it worth it, kay?

Love,

kat ღ


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of the brand new 'Is This Really Love?". It has that brand new story smell to it, huh? Haha I hope you enjoy this guys, thanks for reading. Remember to review, it gives me an idea of what you like, and lets me know if your liking it or not!** **This time, it'll only be in Mitchie's POV unless I say otherwise. **

* * *

I sighed and stared up at the teacher, biting my pencil.

_How much loner is this gonna take?_

"Can someone please tell me what-" Mr. Simpson was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ms. Daniels, our principle, walked in and whispered something into Mr. Simpsons ear.

He pulled away, nervously looking over us, "Mitchie, can you please go with Ms. Daniels?"

I looked up at him curiously, slowly standing up, "what's wrong?"

The principle shook her head and gestured with her hand for me to walk out into the hallway.

I quickly made my way past my classmates and bit my lip nervously.

"Mitchie, there's been an.. Accident." The principle let out, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping it's not what I'm thinking of.

"Your mother."

I nodded and looked to the side, holding my books tight to my chest.

"What happened this time?" I whisper out, closing my eyes.

"She was drinking while driving."

"Is she-"

"No."

I nodded and sighed, opening my eyes. "Is she in the hospital?"

"No.. She was fine. The other family, however, is in the hospital."

"Will they be okay?"

"The parents seem to be okay.. But they had a young child in the car too. She's not doing too well."

"I should go." I choked out.

This was the first time she's hurt someone else, other than me, from her actions.

"I already wrote you a pass to leave." She stated, handing me the note.

I nodded in thanks and turned on my heel, quickly walking to my locker and shoving my things inside.

I walked out to my car and stuck the keys in the ignition, driving off.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to stay calm on the short drive home. I was getting tired of her crap, tired of having to fix her problems.

I pulled into our driveway, turning the car off and quickly walked up to the door. I shoved it open and looked around, trying to spot her usual slumped form.

"A fucking car accident?" I asked when I found her, stalking up to her. "Mom! There was a little child in there! She's in critical condition! If she dies, that's your fault! That's on you! Not me! I won't be able to fix this one for you! Do you not get how serious this is? Is this all a joke-"

I looked at her surprised, holding my cheek as it throbbed.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Mitchie."

I looked away and bit my lip, hoping a slap to the cheek was all she's be giving me tonight.

"I'm sorry, mom." I whispered, staring at my feet.

"I could put you out on the streets if I wanted to."

I scoffed and chuckled lowly under my breath.

"What do you find so funny?"

"If you did that, what would you do?" I asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I'm the one who has a job. I'm the one who pays the bills, mom. So pray tell. What would you do without me?"

Her nostrils flared, and I knew I shouldn't have said that.

She stalked closer to me, glaring into my eyes.

"If dad were still here, he'd leave you again." I told her, holding my shoulders up bravely.

I had hit a sore spot for both of us.

My dad had left a few years ago because of my mom. He had asked me to come with him, but at the time I just wanted to stay with my mom; I was angry at the thought of him wanting to leave us.

Her face turned red as her hand came up to back hand me across my other cheek.

My head snapped to the side, not a sound coming from my mouth.

I was used to the pain. It hurt, but I was also numb to it, if that made any sense.

"Go to your room!" She screamed, pushing me towards the stairs.

I rubbed my cheek and made my way up the stairs, wishing I could just disappear.

_What _would_ happen if I disappeared? _

_Would anyone notice? Would anyone care?_

They were just thoughts, but thought I though about a lot.

I took one more glance at my mom from the top of the stairs and shook my head, disappearing into my room.

I sat down on my bed and took my homework out of my bag, hoping to get it over with so I could just sleep.

A lot of people at school told me I'd never make it in life. They said someone like me belonged in jail or were supposed to lead a lonely, horrible life.

Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. All I knew was that I had one more year of high school left, and then I could leave this god forsaken place they called the best four years of your life.

I sighed and quickly went through my work, knowing I'd get a good enough grade.

I'd always done good in school; a's and b's.. But lately I'd been slipping. I'd been getting mostly b's and some high c's.

Maybe it was because all of these years taking care of my mother and myself were wearing me out. Maybe it was because I just didn't care anymore.

Either way, it didn't matter to me.

I put my homework into their rightful folders, hoping I didn't have too much make up work to do from today from the classes I didn't get to.

Laying down on my bed, I pulled my laptop onto my stomach, turning it on.

Maybe some good music could help keep my mind calm.

I opened a Youtube tab and went to my playlists, clicking on my Breaking Benjamin section.

I opened a Tumblr tab and scrolled through my feed, finding a few good posts and reblogging them.

Since I only had one friend, my life didn't consist of much.

And sadly, that friend was on a vacation in Hawaii with her parents for a week.

I yawned and shut my computer down, stretching out.

It was only seven but I was so tired from the long stressful day.

I got up and brushed my teeth, went to the bathroom, and quickly pulled my pajamas on. I slipped into my sheets and snuggled into my pillows, hoping my insomnia wouldn't mess with me tonight.

* * *

**Sooooo.. This chapter really isn't that great to me. **

**I had a slight block, and had no clue what to write for some reason! So.. I would actually like to request something from you lovely people.**

**Go ahead and review, but if you could, could you also tell me what you'd like to see happen in this better, newer version of ITRL?**

**It would mean a lot! Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully next chapter will be more detailed and just.. Better! Haha love you guys! **

**Also, I know it was pretty short, but I'll be working on that too. **

**~Kat**


End file.
